A Case Of The Jumping Beans
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Kevin has unleashed the jumping beans and the jumping beans are attacking him! And this dog comes out of nowhere and that's when the Samurai Rangers take a trip to the future.


**A/N: I KNOW WHAT THE NEXT SEASON OF POWER RANGERS IS GOING TO BE CALLED! IT'S GOING TO BE CALLED: POWER RANGERS MEGA FORCE! AND IT'S GOING TO BE ADAPTING TO GOSEIGER!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers or Goseiger.**

* * *

Mike and Emily were outside training when Kevin ran out of the Shiba house being chased by jumping beans, "AAHHH! HELP ME! I'M BEING CHASED BY JUMPING BEANS!" Kevin yelled.

"Kev, why did you let the jumping beans out?" Mike asked trying not to laugh as he and Emily just watched Kevin running for his life.

"This is not funny Mike! I need you to help me or else!" Kevin yelled then he ran into Jayden who was coming out of the Shiba house. "OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING PINHEAD!" Kevin yelled as he fell down to the ground. Kevin was about to jump up, but the jumping beans got him first! The jumping beans jumped on him! "AAHH! GET THEM OFF!" Kevin yelled as he tried to roll around trying to get them off.

"Kevin, calm down. You look like an idiot." Jayden sighed as he got back up off the ground trying not to laugh at Kevin. "Also Kevin, remember not to let the jumping beans out of the jar." Jayden added then he walked off shaking his head at Kevin while trying to fight back a smile.

Kevin jumped up laughing, "HA! I have control of myself!" Kevin exclaimed as he tried to brush the jumping beans off. "Get off you stubborn pieces of trash!" Kevin yelled brushing the jumping beans off of himself but the jumping beans kept on jumping back on him torturing him. Kevin began to feel pain at his legs like something biting him; Kevin looked down to see a dog trying to get the jumping beans off of him! "AAHH! GET THAT DOG AWAY FROM ME!" Kevin yelled running around with his arms up in the air.

"Kevin! Calm down!" Jayden yelled as he walked over to him and pushed Kevin out of the way and grabbed the dog by its collar and pulled it away from Kevin. "All we have to do is look at the name tag on the collar and find out who the dog belongs to." Jayden said as he looked at the name tag on the collar. "It says, Fido belongs to Jack Landors." Jayden read the tag then he looked up to his friends.

"Great, all we have to do is...find...Jack Landors!" Kevin yelled trying to get the jumping beans off of himself but it was not working out to well. "YOU STUPID BEANS!" Kevin yelled then he slipped in a puddle of water from Ji's gardening and landed face down.

Mike looked at Jayden, "So, all we have to do is find this Jack Landors guy and we can get the dog back to its owner?" Mike asked Jayden as he pointed his training stick down at the ground and began leaning on it.

"Correct."

It took Jayden, Mia, Mike, Emily, and Kevin about five hours to find this Jack Landors in the future, "We had to use a scroll of time to get here to find this Jack guy and we are close to finding him, but he is nowhere to be found, like is this guy some Alien or something?" Kevin asked Jayden as he brought up the rear right behind Emily.

"No Kevin, he is not an Alien." Jayden replied as they were walking up to his room-cell at SPD. "At least I don't think he is." Jayden muttered.

When they got to Jack's door Kevin pushed passed all of his team-mates to get to the door to knock on it, "OPEN UP!" Kevin yelled while pounding his fist on the door trying to get Jack to open up his door so Emily could give Jack his non-robotic dog back.

A man opened up the door and when the man did he got punched in the face by Kevin, "OW! Why did you hit me?" Jack asked as he grabbed his face in pain as he backed up a couple of steps.

"Sorry man, but you got in the way of my glory." Kevin said as he patted Jack on the back. "Besides, you are ugly and I'm sexy." Kevin gushed over himself as he looked up in the air while standing next to Jack who was looking at Kevin like Kevin was insane.

Emily walked up to Jack with the dog, "Here's your dog back sir." Emily said while blushing as she walked Jack's dog up to him. The dog sniffed Jack then he jumped on Jack licking him.

"Thank you for returning my dog to me, that's why I put my name on the tag so whoever found him would only have to look me up." Jack said trying to not get licked in the face too much from the dog.

"You're welcome." Emily said as she gave Jack a cute smile then she turned around and walked next to Mike and turned back around.

Kevin then looked back towards his friends, "Well, we better get back to training, we are five hours late as it is." Kevin said as he gave the dog a cocky smirk.

Then all of the Samurai Rangers left and went back through time using the scroll of time to get back to their own time period. When all of the rangers got back to the Shiba house Kevin was immediately attacked by the vicious jumping beans that swarmed over Kevin like bees swarming on honey combs, "AHHH! GET THEM OFF OF ME YOU PINHEADS!" Kevin screamed as he rolled around on the ground trying to get the jumping beans off of himself.

Mia and Emily just shook their heads, "Well, at least everything is back to normal." Mia said with a smile on her face from watching the perfect display of idiocy that Kevin was giving them.

* * *

**E/N: The End! Please review!**


End file.
